dean_and_rachelfandomcom-20200214-history
Similar Relationships
This article consists of a list of relationships that draw comparisons to the relationship between Dean Ford and Rachel Norman. Ships 'Cory/Topanga (From ''Boy/Girl Meets World) *Cory (Dean) is brunette and Topanga (Rachel) is blonde . *Cory believes that he can fit into the popular crowd on more than one occasion. *Cory and Dean share a similar overall appearance: brown hair, tall, long eyebrows and slim. *Rachel and Topanga are both straight A students. *Cory and Topanga share a rebellious friend Shawn (Justice/Gary). *Their school principal Mr Feeny (Mr Leopron) is strict, however are good friends with Cory and Topanga. *They are high school sweethearts. *They have run into trouble at times. *Topanga kissed Cory first at a young age. *Both couples were referred to as "Romeo and Juliet" at some stage. *Both couples are perfect for each other. *Cory and Shawn are often joked about being a homosexual couple despite being best friends. This joke occurs regularly between Rachel and Justice and Dean and Gary respectively. *Cory and Shawn are best bros, just like Dean and Gary. *Both Cory and Dean strive to do anything to maintain a relationship with Topanga and Rachel. *Cory and Topanga end up married with two children. Dean and Rachel will most likely get married and have kids together in the future. *The show's most "iconic" foursome, Cory, Topanga, Shawn and Angela, somewhat resembled the core four of WildSide, Rachel, Dean, Justice and Gary, in a gender flipped way. In hindsight, the characters' personalities and appearances would match the following: Cory = Rachel, Topanga = Dean, Shawn = Justice, and Angela = Gary. **The major comparison to this is the characters' appearances. In BMW, Cory and Shawn were brunette and Topanga was blonde, while in WildSide, Rachel and Justice were blonde and Dean was brunette. Meanwhile, both Angela and Gary had an African American appearance. 'Betty/Jughead (From ''Riverdale) *Betty (Rachel) and Jughead (Dean) start out as friends before becoming a couple. *Jughead got easily jealous when Betty started dating another guy. *Betty had a crush on Archie before liking Jughead, while Rachel had a crush on (and dated) Maze before liking Dean. *They are best friends with Veronica (Justice) and Archie (Gary), which end up dating each other just like Garice. *Betty and Rachel share somewhat similar character traits: **They are both blonde and share a similar appearance. **They both have an older sister. **They are both associated with the colour pink. **They are both willing to participate in extra-curriculars and sport. **They both have a best friend who had dark personalities. **They are both shown to have quite a temper. *In addition, Jughead and Dean also share somewhat similar character traits: **They both have dark hair. **Jughead once told Betty that he only considered her and Archie as his friends. Throughout WildSide, Dean has only considered Rachel and Gary as his friends. **They both share a passion. **Both Jughead and Dean believed that they never fit into the popular crowd at school, and has referred to themselves as insulting terms ("weirdo" and "loser"). **Both of them have a best friend. *Betty and Jughead have broken up and gotten back together multiple times. *In one episode, Betty and Jughead have an argument at a dance. Rachel and Dean had an argument at a dance in Wild Valentine's Day. *Both couples have been referred to as "Romeo and Juliet" at some stage. *Jughead seems to protect and comfort Betty at her hardest times. 'Harvey/Sabrina (From ''Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) *Harvey (Dean) is brunette and Sabrina (Rachel) is blonde. *They are great friends with Roz (Justice) and Susie (April), along with Sabrina's cousin Ambrose (Gary). *An "evil" authority figure at school (teacher/principal) appears to be good friends with Sabrina, as well as Rachel. *Harvey often treats Sabrina well and appears to compliment and kiss her a lot, much like Dean towards Rachel. *In one episode, Sabrina is dressed in a wedding dress and stands at the top of the stairs in her house while Harvey looks and compliments her. This originally occurred between Dean and Rachel in Wild Valentine's Day (Part 1). *After her break-up with Harvey, Sabrina becomes bed bound for a few days in fear of seeing him again. Dean originally felt like this after his break-up with Rachel in Wild Finale (Part 1). *In another episode, Sabrina comforted Harvey while he was injured, much like what Rachel did with Dean in WildSide: Journey to New Jersey. **In the same episode, Harvey gets a large cut on his forehead, and as a result has to get stitches. Rachel gets a large cut on her forehead in Wild Finale (Part 1). 'Kim/Jack (From ''Kickin' It) * Kim and Rachel both have blonde hair and Jack and Dean both have brown hair *Jack (Dean) has a crush on Kim (Rachel) *Kim likes Jack back *They care about each other *Kim has a crush on the pop singer Ricky Weaver while Rachel has a crush on the pop singer Jeremy Train *They are friends with Eddie, Jerry and Milton (Gary and Justice) *They've competed against each other and Kim usually wins (Rachel and Dean competed in ping pong and dodge ball) *Dean and Jack's names both have four letters in them *They've kissed more than once *They slow danced together *Kim once asked Jack to a dance *In the Kickin' It episode Wazombie Warriors, Jack and Kim were originally supposed to go to the movies together, but a "mean" girl showed up by surprise instead. This was similar to an event in Wild Friendship, where Dean and Rachel were supposed to go to the movies together but Raya showed up unexpectedly. **Both Kim and Rachel showed signs of jealousy at these events. *In the Kickin' It episode Fawlty Temple, Kim and Jack were technically on the same laser tag team, much like Rachel and Dean was in Wild but Awesome. However, in Kickin' It, Jack replaced Kim, while in WildSide, Rachel replaced Gary. 'Cody/Bailey (From ''The Suite Life on Deck) *They are blond and brunette. *Cody and Bailey are shown to be highly intelligent, much like Rachel and Dean. *Cody had a crush on Bailey, while Dean had a crush on Rachel. *Cody, while sharing many traits with Dean, can almost be seen as a gender-flipped version of Rachel. Cody and Rachel both have blond/e hair and they both appear to be good at cooking. *In the episode Flowers and Chocolate, Cody pretended to date Bailey and attended the same date, watching a romantic movie nonetheless, as his ex-girlfriend. In Wild Boyfriend, Rachel pretended to date Dean and attended the same date as her crush, watching a romantic movie. These incidences are ironically similar. *Both couples have competed in ping pong. *In the episode A London Carol, Bailey dressed in a Santa costume. Rachel dressed in a Santa costume in Wild Christmas. *In the episode The Play's the Thing, Cody and Bailey (while broken up) have a big argument leading to Bailey telling Cody that she doesn't want to speak to him again. The scene occurs in/outside Bailey's bedroom, and the argument ends in Bailey slamming the door in Cody's face. This is very similar to a scene in Wild Finale, where Rachel and Dean have a similar argument with a similar outcome in the end. *Both Cody and Dean have borrowed and worn an article of their girls' clothing (Bailey's dress and Rachel's underwear). *They are friends with London (Justice), Marcus (Gary), and Woody (April). 'Austin/Ally (From ''Austin & Ally) *Austin (Dean) has a crush on Ally (Rachel) *Ally likes Austin back *They are blonde and brunette *Ally is a straight A student and enjoys reading books *Ally and Dean's names have four letters in them *Rachel and Austin's names have six letters in them *Austin and Dean's surnames both contain four letters (Moon and Ford) *Ally and Rachel's surnames both contain six letters (Dawson and Norman) *They are best friends with Trish and Dez (Justice and Gary) *Even though they aren't dating they still have feelings for each other. *They are an unstoppable duo *Both couples shared slow dances and multiple kisses together *They grow jealous if one of them is with another person of the opposite sex *Austin broke up with Piper to be with Ally, while Dean broke up with Raya to be with Rachel *Austin and Ally end up married with two children. Dean and Rachel will most likely get married and have kids together in the future Category:Dechel Category:Media Category:Fanon Category:Unoriginality